


I Don't Wanna Ruin It

by Cornish_Coast (orphan_account)



Series: Jal Anecdotes [2]
Category: Doc Martin (TV)
Genre: Almost Sex, Guess who's all nervous and anxious about sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cornish_Coast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Al have a long day in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Ruin It

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few months after the previous story and Joe and Al have gotten used to each other pretty quick.

Joe sighed a happy sigh. The feeling of a warm face and body pressed to his side was a comfort to him. His usually cold bed might just get used to this...

Al shifted and the policeman winced as his boyfriend's scratchy stubble ran course over his bare skin. Al looked up 'Sorry, babe,' he murmured, sleepily.

Joe smiled and blushed. Al calling him "babe" sent a happy thrill through him. He turned his head and kissed Al's forehead. 'Don't worry about it-' he hesitated, 'b-babes.' He cringed at his own awkwardness.

Al giggled. 'I do love it when you're awkward, hun,' he cooed, planting small kisses on Joe's jaw and nibbling lightly.

'Ooh,' the policeman sounded surprised, 'th-that feels nice.' The scraping of teeth sent little thrills of pleasure down his spine and straight to his groin.

Al chuckled and started licking and sucking at patches of skin. 'You are gorgeous,' he murmured, 'you know that, don't you?'

The policeman moaned in response as Al moved from his jaw to his bare chest, moving to a nipple, sucking and scraping his teeth on it gently. Joe mewled. Al kept moving down, working swiftly and thoroughly, sending thrills of pleasure through his partner. He stopped at the waistband of Joe's pyjama bottoms and untied the string that tightened the elastic. He started to pull the clothing down until a hand stopped him.

'W-What are you doing?' Joe whimpered.

'Well,' the Large son hummed, 'I'm getting you naked so that we might, heh, cross that bridge.'

The policeman stiffened, sitting up and taking his groin away from Al's prying hands. 'I-I don't know, Al,' he stammered, wringing his hands.

The Large son frowned and sat up, taking one of Joe's fiddling hands. 'Okay,' he said, 'why?'

'I... I don't wanna ruin things if I can't... you know... deliver,' he mumbled, gripping Al's hand with his un-held one and playing with his partner's fingers. 'I don't wanna ruin... what we have.' He looked ashamed and Al's heart hurt, which was something he was quite used to when he had Joe Penhale in his sight.

'It's okay,' he said, 'I can wait. Done a lot of that when it comes to you.' He leant up to Joe's face and kissed his lips slowly and gently.

Joe smiled under the kiss and reciprocated it. 'I love you,' he murmured, forehead pressed against Al's.

'I know,' the Large son said, 'and I love you too.'


End file.
